The Small Things
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: Drabble - Between stories. The Doctor and Rose are back on Earth. Fluff 10/Rose. "Please? Go on, please, please, please! I’ll even clean the bathroom! Please!" The Doctor threw her a sharp look. "You didn’t clean the bathroom?"


Title: Small Things

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/ General

Spoilers: None

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose Tyler

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary: Between stories. The Doctor and Rose are back on Earth, Cardiff to be exact. Sweet little drabble, for anyone who's interested. Very 10Rose shippy.

Dedications: For anyone who has read or reviewed anything I've done over the years and given their constructive criticism.

Warnings: None

Drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS door and quickly scouted the surrounding area. Satisfied that nothing was going to eat him, he stepped out into the open and took a deep gulp of air before letting it out again loudly.

'Ah, Wales; can't beat it!' The door behind him squeaked as the Doctor's companion stepped out behind him. He smiled down at Rose as she came up to him and looked around her.

'What is it with you and Cardiff?' Rose asked, gazing at the Welsh road signs. The Doctor watched her in mild amusement as she tried to pronounce the words under her breath, her English tongue unable to get itself around the syllables of the Welsh language.

'It's a great place, lots of fresh air, and trouble in abundance. Why do you hate it so much?' Rose looked up at him, abandoning the road signs.

'I don't hate it. I just dislike it. For one thing, I can't get my head around the language. The trouble I can handle. I've got to say, though, I was looking forward to a nice relaxing trip somewhere peaceful. Can't we go somewhere nice and quiet for a change?' The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

'S'boring. Why do you want to go somewhere that serves cold tea and chips all the time? I show you nebulas and planets that haven't even been discovered yet, and you say where's the chips, I'm starving.' Rose grinned at the Doctor's back as he began to walk away from her, and, not one to be seen loitering outside a dated Police Public Call Box, Rose charged after the Doctor. She caught up and walked on the balls of her feet in front of him, bouncing slightly up and down.

'There's nothing wrong with a bag of chips now and then. I just want to spend some quality time with you without some alien playing third wheel.' She fell into step next to him and grasped his arm, but he kept his hands in his pockets in mock sulkiness.

'Please? Go on, please, please, please! I'll even clean the bathroom! Please?!' The Doctor threw her a sharp look.

'You didn't clean the bathroom?' Rose blushed, holding up her hands, her thumb and index finger inches apart.

'A little bit.' The Doctor tried to frown at her but stood defeated as she played her deadliest card: the puppy dog eyes. Sighing, the Doctor slipped a hand out of his pocket and grasped Rose's tight.

'You'll be the death of me,' he said, mock fatigue lacing his voice. Rose made a fist and punched the air in triumph. Swinging their hands, she gazed around her, scouting out the nearest clothes shop.

'So where to now?' She asked.

'Well, there's a T.V. show being filmed along here somewhere called Doctor Who. It's supposed to be a cult thing at the moment. Lead actor's some guy called David Tennant.' Rose gasped, her eyes suddenly filled with excitement.

'Ohhh, I've always wanted to see something being filmed! Do you think they'll need extras? Which is my good side, left or right? ' Grinning at his companion, the Doctor led her off in the direction of Doctor Who's set, unaware that they were about to get the shock of their lives.

Drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

Thanks so much for reading this. I know it's nothing much but I hope you like it. Nothing like a drabble/one shot to brighten up your day. Once again thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
